


Oblivious

by RedPen1992



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Haki (One Piece), Jealousy, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oblivious, Secret Relationship, modified / abnormal haki, oblivious Kuzan, tsuru the wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen1992/pseuds/RedPen1992
Summary: 5 times Kuzan suspected there was more to Sakazuki and Borsalino’s relationship and the one time he knew for sure.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza this thing took a lot more out of me than I thought it would.  
I hope y'all enjoy!

5 Kuzan suspected there was more to sakazuki and Borsalino’s relationship and the one time knew for sure.

1.

“Hey there young man~!” Kuzan looked up from his pamphlet that detailed a map of Marineford. A tall man in a yellow pinstriped undershirt was waving at him with a genuine smile and bright eyes. “Is your name Kuzan by any chance?”

“Yeah that’s me.” He shook hands with the man, a person could tell a lot from a handshake, his was light and confident. 

“I’m Borsalino,” Borsalino then gestured over his shoulder, “and this is Sakazuki.” 

“Hey there.” He replied after a beat, somewhat off-put by the looming figure clad in red that was lurking behind the brighter fellow. Kuzan noted that Sakazuki didn’t move to shake his hand or greet him in any way, opting instead for glaring at him from under the brim of his snapback marine hat. “Do you guys know where the officer’s quarters are? I am in building… ah what was it… 7A I think.” 

“Ah~ so you are in the same building as Saka-san and I.” Borsalino turned to face Sakazuki, “guess we should let him drop off all his stuff now before we get to business huh?” 

Sakazuki grunted in acknowledgement and started walking off, “I’ll inform Master Zephyr that we found him, be quick.” 

“So~ it’ll be this way, if you’ll follow me.” Borsalino started walking and Kuzan followed. 

The walk to the building consisted of Borsalino talking about what buildings contained what things, what their form and function are. Every now and then he would add in a comment about how Sakazuki did this or that. For the most part, it went in one ear and out the other for Kuzan. 

Kuzan had been given a single room that was at the end of the hallway, tucked into a corner. It would be a pain to walk all the way down to every day, but he supposed that’s just his luck. At least he wouldn’t have to share with anyone. The room next to his belongs to Borsalino and Sakazuki, the former telling him that if he ever needed anything to not hesitate to knock. 

Kuzan set his suitcase down and flopped onto the bed, it was definitely more comfortable than anything that he had back home or on his travels. He would have taken a nap if it wasn’t for the fact that he left Borsalino out in the hallway. 

The yellow clad man had told him that he had been placed in a training team with the two of them. He also said it would be intense. Kuzan let out a groan as he sat up, already regretting his decision to join the Marines. He shook his head and chastised himself for the thought, if he was to control his devil fruit power he would need to get guidance. 

When Kuzan returned to the hallway, Borsalino had gone into his own room and appeared to be tidying up, whistling an unfamiliar song and picking up various clothes from the floor. “Ahem” Kuzan coughed. 

Borsalino straightened up and smiled at him, “Ah~ sorry didn’t mean to keep you waiting, I didn’t realise the mess that the two of us made last night is all~” Borsalino winked and led the way out of the room and down the hallway. 

Kuzan figured they must have been drinking… but that really didn’t explain why the beds were pushed together though. 

2\. 

Training wasn’t all that bad, Master Zephyr was pretty cool too. He was strict, tough and did everything with an awesome finality. 

Borsalino had a devil fruit power, the logia Glint Glint fruit, it made him a light man. Kuzan thought it was fitting, given how lightly he took everything, and yet ironic that he had the power of light speed but talked and moved slower than any person he had ever met. 

Kuzan fleetingly wondered if that was because he experienced everything faster than everyone else, and made up for it by talking slow… best not to think too hard on it. 

Sakazuki doesn’t have any devil fruit power, but makes up for it in skill in swordsmanship and haki attacks. 

Borsalino is able to create a sword of light, the Ama no Murakumo, and the two of them have synergy that is impressive to say the least. 

Sparring with them usually ends up with Kuzan on his ass. His Ice Sabre still shatters after only a few strikes, forcing him to reform it and use up energy that he already is pressed for when in combat with the two. 

Master Zephyr tells him to focus on making it harder with his willpower and something about awakening haki, he just hasn’t figured out how yet. It really sounds so simple, if only it was like that in practice. 

Sakazuki is especially ruthless when sparring. Kuzan supposes he is making up for the lack of devil fruit, however he swears that Sakazuki isn’t as hard on Borsalino… or maybe it’s just him being dead tired and less experienced. 

During showers after training he felt really sore, so he decided to try and stretch out his abused limbs in the changing rooms. 

“Ohh~ have you reached your limit?” Borsalino walked over to him stark naked. He hasn’t yet gotten used to the idea of communal showers as he catches himself gawking a bit. 

“No way old man,” Kuzan said with a smirk, “Just ‘cause you can beat my ass now doesn’t mean you will beat me tomorrow.” 

“Hmmm~ how about I make up for that ass beating and give you a massage? Sakazuki says I have quite talented hands.” 

Kuzan laughed and combed his fingers through his unruly hair, “Arara if you’re appraised by that grump I can’t say no, now can I?” 

Borsalino made a gesture that indicated he should lay on the bench. As soon as he did, firm hands started pressing out the knots on his back and neck. Kuzan couldn’t help but let out an involuntary moan as he could feel the tension being worked out of him. 

“Sounds like you’re enjoying yourself~” 

Kuzan could only bring himself to hum in approval. Borsalino’s hands felt heavenly. 

The hands on his lower back stopped abruptly as a heavy guttural growl permeated the heavy fog of contentment in Kuzan’s brain. 

“No need to get jealous Saka-san, there’s plenty to go around.” Kuzan couldn’t see Sakazuki in his prone position, and he definitely had never heard a human ever make such an animalistic sound. Was that Sakazuk? Not some wild animal that had made its way into the barrack showers? 

“Say, I’ll give you a dee~p muscle massage later? Ok?” Kuzan could practically hear Borsalino wink. 

Borsalino’s hands returned to massaging Kuzan, and he decided that was what mattered right now. Kuzan gave up any train of thought about Sakazuki as he devoted his whole attention to Borsalino. Letting out a small moan or humm of contentment when a particularly tight knot was worked out. 

Distantly he did realise that Sakazuki was getting dressed with all the shuffling going on over to his right. He just couldn’t bring himself to care when the door to the room was slammed. 

\-- 

That night Kuzan slept like a baby, he couldn’t remember a time when his muscles were more relaxed. 

He did hear some bumping and groaning going on in the room next to his. Must have been that massage Borsalino had promised Sakazuki. The Gods know how much he needed a little stress relief every now and then, it can’t be good for his health being so much of a grump all of the time. 

Kuzan fell asleep as soon as he rolled over, the noises of the other room filtering themselves out through the haze of sleep. 

3.

Studies, by far, were the worst part. Kuzan was never a book man, he was never inclined to read or study books for fun, therefore he found that the endless onslaught of assignments and tests that were part of the Marine Basic training were hell on earth. 

Borsalino always got top marks out of their classes, he even impressed Vice Admiral Tsuru with his paper on warfare tactics. Honestly Kuzan wouldn’t have expected the otherwise lazy man to be such a genius. 

Borsalino could often be found lazing around drinking tea in the garden or hanging around Sakazuki. It wouldn’t be fair to say Borsalino talked to Sakazuki, more like talked at him, with Sakazuki giving the offhand grunt or few words of reply. They really had a weird relationship.

Kuzan supposed that Sakazuki did alright in his studies, he learned that asking about it got him a right hook straight to the nose and a comment about being too nosy. That guy really is prickly. 

Today Kuzan was in the plaza garden taking a nap under a big tree, it had wide trunk and verdant branches that filtered the sunlight out perfectly. There is also a bench that was just long enough for him to stretch out on. He really should be studying for the upcoming placement test… but he can do that later after dinner. It would be bad if he were too tired to complete it and fell asleep at the desk like last time. 

He heard footfalls and indistinct talking close to him, identifying the two voices belonging to his two fellow trainees. 

“Oh come now~ just for a few hours.” 

Kuzan huffed a sigh, he was just drifting off to sleep too. Maybe if he just ignored them he could get some rest. They sounded close though, maybe on the other side of the tree just down the slope. They wouldn’t be able to see him from down there. Good thing too, he really didn’t want to interact with anyone right now, least of all Sakazuki. 

“I know what you want to do and I am not going to take part, we both have an important test tomorrow.” Sakazuki said gruffly. 

“Ohhh~ I never said anything about tomorrow, you know that day is coming up soon ri~ght?” 

“Of course I do.” 

There was more shuffling through the grass and a soft thud that told Kuzan that they had sat down and were not going away soon. How annoying. 

“Marineford is so much more than just a base,” there were more shuffling sounds. “There is a city and a good economy, beautiful ports, romantic restaurants~” 

“Get off of me.” A thud followed by a whine from Borsalino. He really could say the weirdest things. Kuzan took a moment to think of the injustice, that Borsalino just got a shove while he would have gotten a sword shoved down his throat for suggesting a night out on the town. Actually that sounded pretty fun. 

It had been a while since Kuzan had gone out to a restaurant or bar, and his birthday is coming up soon.

“But it has been so long~” 

Come to think of it, he hadn’t even given the other half of Marineford much thought. There must be a bunch of restaurants and fun things to try just around the corner. 

“A walk down the beach wouldn’t be disagreeable.” Kuzan raised his eyebrows at that. Picturing Sakazuki taking a relaxing walk down the beach sounded too domestic for the Sakazuki he knew. Maybe there was some kind of other side to him that he just hadn’t ever seen. He certainly is a weird man. 

“See! Now you’re working with me, I’m sure there is a nice ramen place somewhere over there too.” 

Kuzan’s belly started to growl, ramen sounds good right about now. He might was well check out the city now that the thought had been put out of his mind. 

Sakazuki said something Kuzan didn’t catch as he got up as quietly as he could and walked in the direction of the south east side of the island. 

Eat then sleep… err study. Yeah study. 

4\. 

It was supposed to be a routine supply run with a small town on the outskirts of the grandline, the three of them had just been promoted up the ranks, and were finally out on the seas. 

It was honestly more boring than Kuzan had thought it would be. At least he had bought a cool new jacket, and this one was much more comfortable to sleep in. 

They had a good few hours before they had to pull the anchor, so the officers in B and C shift were out on the town. This meant that Sakazuki and Kuzan were able to stretch their legs while Borsalino was still on ship duty. 

He decided that he liked the feel of this little place, there wasn’t much to it, just a port city and a small forest up the hill. There were a few small bars and restaurants, every now and then he would step into a store and see if there was anything worth buying. 

Kuzan lamented that Borsalino wasn’t with him now, being with that man was always fun. But here he was stuck on an island with his ill tempered teammate. 

By some wicked fate, they kept running into each other. At first they saw each other ramen place, then on the beachfront, then at the gift store. Kuzan could tell Sakazuki was getting just as aggravated as he was. They just rubbed each other wrong, and seeing each other when they were supposed to be relaxing was a great annoyance. 

The fact that Kuzan’s abnormal empathetic Observation Haki was starting to develop didn’t help either, he kept locking onto Sakazuki and feeling his displeasure as well. 

Kuzan was sitting at the water fountain in the middle of the central courtyard when he saw Sakazuki again, this time walking straight towards him. 

His face was hidden in the shadow of his hoodie, and he stopped right in front of the tensed Kuzan. 

“I need a favor.” 

Kuzan let himself relax a little, “Arara you must be really desperate to turn to me for something.” 

Kuzan saw Sakazuki’s gaze avert itself to the ground, and somewhat of a pink hue on his cheeks… is he blushing? Kuzan wondered. “I need to buy an item for someone-” 

“A present?” A look of utter shock crossed Kuzan’s face followed by unabashed amusement. “I’m not going to help you unless I know who it’s for, ya’know.” A devilish grin crossed his face, “Say, Sakazuki, do you have a crush on that pretty captain girl with the curly hair?” 

Sakazuki scoffed as he turned and started to walk away, “I should have known you would be diff-” 

Boom.

An explosion sent Kuzan flying backwards, breaking the water fountain, and leaving him dazed for a moment. The horrible ringing in his ears disoriented him, and the whole world felt heavy. Eventually he became aware that he was soaking wet on the ground and covered in rubble, then he noticed that there was a crater in the ground near him. 

He slowly started to sit up as the ringing in his ears started to lessen. His logia powers started to kick in and heal a deep gash in his leg, no doubt due to the debris. Kuzan started to recognize the sound of cannonfire explosions and their distant whistle. 

Looking across the crater the cannonball left, he saw Sakazuki lying on the ground, and by the looks of it, he was much closer to the impact than Kuzan was. 

He scrambled towards his team mate, Sakazuki lie unconscious and bleeding. It looked like he took a hard blow to the back of his head judging from all the blood there. Kuzan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he felt a pulse under his fingers. It was weak but still present. 

Suddenly, the air stopped shaking with the sounds of explosions, and the area was filled with the sounds of war cries as Pirates stormed the city. 

Civilians were screaming and running for their lives in all directions around the injured Sakazuki and Kuzan. The first few Pirates were starting to run into the plaza and Kuzan stood and took a fighting stance, he felt a little lightheaded, but he could still fight and protect his fallen teammate. 

One of the pirates took notice of him and charged, a large cutlass in their raised hand. 

Kuzan formed his Ice Sabre, deflecting his blow and then stabbing him through the chest in quick succession. He let that Ice Sabre drop with the body of the pirate as he formed a new one in the other hand. Pirates had flooded the Plaza now, and there were bodies of civilians strewn about the place.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light behind kuzan and a hand on his shoulder, “Take Sakazuki back to the ship.” 

Kuzan barely had time to flinch before another flash of light almost blinded him as Borsalino flitted across the battlefield.

Kuzan had only started to learn how to harness Observation Haki, and he knew anyone without it wouldn’t understand why Pirates were flying through crumbling buildings faster than the eye could see. Small concentrated beams of light shot out with deadly accuracy, the explosions a show of his destructive force. 

To Kuzan, Borsalino felt like he was everywhere and nowhere at once. As he tried to lock in on him with his Haki, Kuzan became acutely aware of the intense rage, protectiveness and worry that Borsalino felt. 

Kuzan turned his attention to his fallen teammate again and picked him up, running in the direction of the ship as he heard the distinct sound of Borsalino’s Yasakani Sacred Jewel shot powering up.

-

Sakazuki was stable in the ship’s medbay, Kuzan at his side listening to the steady beeping and humming of machines. He wasn’t a pretty sight, bandages wrapped around most of his body.

Kuzan started as the door opened and Borsalino walked in to take the chair on the other side of Sakazuki. Borsalino didn’t have a scratch on him. 

Kuzan had found a new respect for the older teammate, coupled with a great fear for witnessing such a display of power. He had never seen Borsalino move so fast, he hadn’t known the mostly placid man was capable of that much ferocity. 

The realization that the power gap between them is so large astounded the Ice-man. No one could match Borsalino’s speed. 

“Doc said he will be fine with some rest.” 

Borsalino turned his gaze from Sakazuki, “That’s good news.” Borsalino looked Kuzan over and frowned, “you should probably get yourself checked too, Kuzan.” 

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Kuzan left the room, when he turned to close the door he saw Borsalino had taken Sakazuki’s hand between both of his as he bowed his head. 

Kuzan reached out with his observation haki, not being prepared for the flood of Borsalino’s feelings of relief, and suddenly getting choked up over his anguish. 

5\. 

It was Sakazuki’s thirtieth birthday. 

It had been a nice little party, and Kuzan got to see the big red grump smile. Not one of his little smirks or demeaning turns of the lip that he was used to getting, an actual radiant and genuine smile. Sure, it was at Borsalino only and lasted for a second before he trained himself back into stoic grumpiness, but it was there all the same. 

Kuzan had gifted him some champagne and some new gloves that he dearly needed, and Vice Admiral Garp baked a cake with the help of Admiral Sengoku… or they had tried.

Then came the gift that Borsalino had got him, a red box wrapped in some kind of expensive looking red satin cloth. 

As Sakazuki opened the gift, Borsalino whispered something into his ear as the room became witness to Sakazuki’s smile. It was a weird confirmation that the man had a heart. 

As the sun started to set, people started to say their goodbyes and goodnights. Sakazuki got a heavy pat on the shoulder by Garp that nearly knocked him off his feet. Kuzan wished he could have heard what Vice Admiral Tsuru said, it looked like she gave Sakazuki a heart attack.

Sakazuki and Borsalino had retreated to the small balcony, sharing hushed words and a few more drinks. 

Kuzan supposed that was that, and started to leave the room as well. 

“Ne~ Kuzan-san!” Borsalino called as he strode back into the room. “Would you please get us some spicy ramen from that nice shop by the coast … ahh what was it called… oh, Daishi Ramen.” 

Kuzan groaned, “Arara That’s almost all the way across the island, ya’know.” 

“Here,” he caught the brown leather wallet that was thrown in his direction, “Sakazuki is paying, and give yourself a tip, ok~?” 

“Why can’t you two just go yourselves?” Kuzan waved the wallet in the air. 

“Well~ I think Saka-san has had a little too much to drink.” They both turned in the direction of the balcony to see Sakazuki laying across the bench. “And we hadn’t had a chance to eat anything of substance since docking.” 

Kuzan laughed a bit and nodded, “Yeah sure thing.”

On his way out of the building, he opened up the wallet to see how much money he was working with, he might as well get some food too. 

It was pretty minimalistic, just some money, an identification card, and what looked like a polaroid picture from the edge of it. The thing looked burnt a bit on the edges, probably due to Sakazuki’s new fruit power.

He pulled the picture out and he stopped walking abruptly. It was a picture of Borsalino maybe a few years ago, it had captured him smiling at something off to the right of the shot, a cigarette wafting smoke lazily hung from his mouth. It was a clear night and there were stars in the background, Borslalino looked like he was glowing. 

Kuzan flipped the photo over, and written on it was a date about six years ago and the words, “My Light” written on it with black pen. 

It was all too sentimental for someone as dispassionate as Sakazuki.

Kuzan put the picture back and looked up into the night sky absentmindedly as he walked his way to the ramen shop. He couldn’t see as many stars as there were in the photo, too much light pollution from the base. Which meant that the photo had to be taken while they were either on mission or on shore leave.

Kuzan hummed to himself, “The two of them do always take their leave time together…” he tapped his chin, “but does that mean that they are together?”. 

\--

Sakazuki was still passed out on the balcony with his head in Borsalino’s lap when Kuzan got back with the food. The look that Borsalino was giving Sakazuki could only be described as adoring, and it caused Kuzan’s heart to ache a bit.

It wasn’t hard to find Borsalino beautiful, the light of the moon from above with the dimmed artificials from the base illuminated him perfectly. 

Party streamers were strewn across the floor, and there was a banner that read “Happy Birthday Sakazuki” hung up in the middle of the room over a messy table. He had to step over a fair amount of trash in order to get to them. He lamented for the poor chore boys that would inevitably have to clean all this up.

“Hey.” 

Borslino looked up at him slowly, “Ohhh~ hey Sakazuki, Kuzan came back with the food.” He shook the sleeping man and was answered with a groan and some incoherent mumbling. “Thank you Kuzan, could you just leave it here? We owe you one.” 

As Kuzan started to leave, he noticed a little red box open near them on the bench. In it was a Sake set in a matching red with little sakura petals painted on it. He thought it was peculiar that there were only three cups instead of four.

“You’re welcome.” Kuzan started walking out of the room, “and don’t worry about it, you old lovebirds.” 

+1 

Secon island certainly is pretty, and he was told that there are famous hot springs somewhere up in the higher parts of the city. The island’s biom is temperate and just to Kuzan’s liking.

Kuzan sat on a bench with a good view of the city and landscape. The hot springs are definitely something to think about for tomorrow’s adventures, if there is a tomorrow. Hopefully the island doesn’t blow up while he’s sleeping. 

Master Zephyr certainly has gone off and done something crazy, having destroyed the first end-point, his intentions are clear. Hasn’t he thought of all the innocent people he would be killing too? His own time in the Marine’s is over, but the need to serve and protect those who can’t protect themselves is still drilled into him… by none other than the man who is currently trying to kill millions without prejudice; civilians, marines, and pirates will all go up in flames. 

Kuzan leaned back, pushing those thoughts away and getting more comfortable on the bench. Maybe he should just sleep here tonight instead of going to an Inn, the night air and the slight buzz from the Jerez Wine was slowly beckoning him to sleep. 

“Long time no see~ young man.” 

Kuzan turned his head to look at the approaching figure and sat up to get a better look at him, “Hey, old man.” It certainly has been a while since he had seen the yellow clad admiral. He didn’t look any different save for the green turtleneck he was wearing in place of his usual dress shirt and tie. 

Once Borsalino got to the bench, they locked eyes for a tense moment, trying to figure out the other’s intentions. Borsalino shook his head and huffed a sigh, sitting down next to Kuzan, letting his guard down completely. “What have you been up to these past two years?” 

“Oh this and that, mostly just doing whatever I want. It’s nice though,” Kuzan smiled at his companion, and offered his bottle of Jerez, “ not being tied down by expectations or stiff suits.” 

Borsalino chuckled at that and took a swig, “Ahh~ I quite like my suits.” 

“And how have you been doing? What’s Sakazuki’s reign of terror like from up close?” Kuzan asked as lightheartedly as he could. The way Borsalino side eyed him told him otherwise. 

“He tries hard, you know.” The good humor was gone from Borsalino’s voice. He handed the bottle back. “This was a tough call for him.” 

The air around them felt too strained for casual conversation, “And what about you? He sent you to kill our mentor.”

“I asked to go.” Borsalino said heavily, “There aren’t many things I ask for professionally from Sakazuki. I couldn't this pass onto another Admiral.” 

Kuzan’s face betrayed his shock only for a moment, he nodded, “I see.” He thought it over for a moment, “Better you than the new guys huh?” 

The Admiral chuckled, “I guess you could say that. Then again, Sakazuki said the same thing, sca~ry” 

“Ah that is pretty scary.” Kuzan laid back on the bench, looking up at the stars. “I don’t even want to picture myself like that man at all.” 

“And yet, you two are so alike.” Kuzan could feel Borsalino smiling. 

“No way! How the hell are we alike? We are polar opposites in everything.” Kuzan waved his hands around excitedly, “Even out fruit powers are opposites.” 

“Sakazuki would say the same thing.” 

Kuzan conceded the point, leaving his companion to fill the silence.

“You both have such stro~ng morals that you both can’t imagine a world where you concede them.” Borsalino’s gaze drifted off towards the city. “If you had become fleet admiral, he would have left too.” 

Kuzan wanted to leave the conversation as it was, change the subject, but his mouth moved anyways, “Would you have followed him?” 

Borsalino turned to look at him, one arm on the back of the bench bent to support his head in an amused fashion. “He’s my husband, I’ll follow him anywhere.” 

It took a few moments for that to set in, Kuzan opened and closed his mouth like a fish before he eloquently said, “WHAT?”

“Ohhh~ so you didn’t know after all.” 

Kuzan just stared, wide eyed and far too sober for this conversation. He knocked back the wine and shook his head. “Arara, I knew you two were together, but not…should you be telling me this?”

“Ahh~ probably not, Sakazuki will have my head and yours if he knew, but you’re the only person I ever intend on telling. It’s nice to know that it won't be a secret I take to my grave.” Borsalino chuckled lightly, prying the bottle away from Kuzan and taking a modest sip, “It will be our twenty fifth anniversary soon.” 

“Congratulations, hopefully the end of the world doesn't happen before then.” 

“That would certainly be unfortunate, I am heading out to Piriodo tonight to set up post and get a head start on Master Zephyr.” 

“And what about this island? Are all these people forfeit?” Kuzan raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

“Vice Admiral Kibin already has his troops here, it’s up to them for now I suppose~” Borsalino stood up and handed the bottle back, “We suspect he already is on the island. It’s getting pre~tty late, so I should make my way back to the ship.” 

“Ah, well it's been good to see you, Borsalino.” 

“You too, Kuzan. Thank you for the good wine and company.” Borsalino was about to turn to leave, but stopped and faced him again. “I wonder, what will you do in all of this?” 

Kuzan was taken aback by the question, “I don’t know yet.” He capped the bottle of Jerez and put it in his bag. A smile crossed his face, “I guess you could say that the future is unclear.”

**Author's Note:**

> In part 3, "that day" Borsalino was talking about is their anniversary. Kuzan doesn't catch that bit, but he does start to cue in on the relationship.
> 
> In part 4, I decided that since Haki itself is mostly a mysterious power based on a person's spirit, more empathetic users of Observation Haki would be able to closely observe the body language and aura of a person, thereby understanding the other person's emotions. I don't write it in the other parts because Kuzan has learned to control it and prefers not to utilize it because it complicates things. 
> 
> In part 5, the sake set that Borsalino gifted Sakazuki is a San San Kudo set, the ceremonial ones that people use to get married. Borsalino essentially asked Sakazuki to marry him.  
Tsuru asked Sakazuki if she could preside over their wedding.
> 
> The photo found in Sakazuki's wallet took a lot of inspiration from this work: (thank you Tiburion/MarineHusbands)
> 
> https://ask-monkey-and-dog.tumblr.com/post/166614084348/do-they-keep-pictures-of-each-other-in-their
> 
> The +1 part took some inspiration from this work: (Thank you Tiburion/MarineHusbands)
> 
> https://twitter.com/MarineHusbands/status/1083151279449432065?s=09
> 
> Special thank you to Tiburion, Michinokao, and midnight_marigolds (egg_please), for your super awesome nice comments!


End file.
